


all i wanted

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Everyone lowkey sucks, Gen, Mad Buck, ambiguous ending, chris is always an angel, minus chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all buck wanted was him.lowercase intended bc fuck capitalism
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 22





	all i wanted

buck was tired of the mistreatment from his team, his so-called family. so he left, and followed his dream of becoming a singer songwriter. the 118 goes out to a bar after a good day of calls and sees buck preforming.  
(lower-case is intended) “i cant take this anymore! i quit.” was what buck said before storming down to his locker, the silent treatment and never going out on calls anymore was getting to be an annoyance to him anymore. buck sighed, shaking his head and cleaning out his locker. 

the rest of the team sat there, shocked, not knowing what to do. bobby was the first to act, quickly taking off after buck. “buck! im sorry,” he said, desperately trying to fix what he had done. buck looked at him, his face tired. 

“you cant fix whats been done, captain nash, im done.” buck said, walking out to the garage doors, looking back at eddie. “tell chris i love him,” he said, walking out to his truck and driving away. 

buck walked into his apartment, tears streaming down his face. he started opening up his notebook and immediately started to write a new song...

a week later

the team were all still upset from buck leaving them again, but tonight was a good day of calls for them. they had all decided to go to a different bar to celebrate, rather than their normal one. 

they had walked in and decided on a booth, noticing that they came into the bar on performance night. “who do you thinks preform,” chim whispered to hen, a small smile on his face, “i have no idea chim, why are you asking me?” she responded, raising an eyebrow at him. 

chim waved her off and a waiter came to their table, “what can i get you started with?” he asked, looking at the 118. they all took their orders and the waiter nodded, walking away. 

buck looked to the rest of his mew band, smiling big at them, “its a big night tonight! were finally going to preform you know what,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. t.k. laughed softly, “all i wanted?” he asked before buck nodded his head. 

buck noticed the mc going out onto stage, “and now preforming, the lovers!” she announced, buck and his other bandmates walking out after the announcement. they all waved and smiled out to the crowd. 

the 118 stared in shock for a second as they watched buck come out from the curtains, blinking. chim let out a soft laugh, seeing maddie and waving her down to their table. “you knew about this chim?” bobby asked, raising an eyebrow. “of course, maddies my girlfriend and hes her sister, im not going to be stupid.” 

buck noticed the 118, making longer eye contact with eddie, his smile not meeting his eyes anymore as he realized his old team was here. he felt marjan grab his shoulder and squeeze it, he looked at her and nodded. 

buck waited a bit after marjan started before taking a deep breath, “think of me when youre out, when youre there...” he sung in a softer voice, “ill beg you nice from my knees... and when the world treats you way too fairly” he sung as t.k. joined marjan, “well its a shame im a dream, all i wanted was you.... all i wanted was you.” he sang the last note, the rest of them joining in. 

the 118 stared, proud but shocked buck could sing that well, they never knew this side of him. to them, he was a newer person since he had left. 

the band had started to back off again once buck opened his mouth to sing again, “i think ill pace my apartment a few times, and fall asleep on the couch,” buck to a deep breath, “and wake up early to black and white re-runs that escaped from my mouth,” buck took a small break, taking a deep breath. 

“all i wanted was you,” longer notes, another breath. 

“all i wanted was you,” he started to get louder, another breath. 

“all i wanted was you,” hitting the same notes, another breath. 

“all i wanted was you,” another breath, another break. 

the 118 looked at each other before realizing what the song was about, they all became teary eyed, maybe they could all talk once they were done. 

“i could follow you to the beginning,” a sigh, “just to relive the start,”

“and maybe then we’d remember to slow down all of our favorite parts...” a small buildup and a deep breath for buck. 

“all i wanted was you,” a longer and louder note, another deep breath. 

“all i wanted was you,” another. 

“all i wanted was you,” another. 

“all i wanted was you,” another. 

“all i wanted was you,” he was done, taking deep breaths as the marjan and t.k. finished their riffs. 

“thank you guys! that was all i wanted,” buck said, smiling at the crowd and waving, making eye contact with eddie once again, quickly looking away from him as they began to do another song. 

an hour later...

buck sighed as he plopped down on to the couch next to t.k. and marjan, paul still standing. the three of them looked at him, “what!? youd want to stand to after sitting for an hour.” he said, rolling his eyes as the others giggled. 

a knock came to the door as it opened, “whats the point of knocking if your just gonna open the door,” buck asked, rolling his eyes a bit. “sorry little bro, me and chim wanted to say hi,” maddie said walking in with chim. “its fine mads! i was joking,” he said, laughing a bit. 

he got up to give them a hug, while hugging them he noticed the rest of his old team there as well, looking at maddie and chim. “sorry?” chimney said, shrugging. 

“what are they doing back here? this is for family and friends only.” t.k. said, glaring the other three outside the door. “relax dude, theyre just here with chim and mads,” buck said, shrugging. 

paul and marjan came up behind t.k. and buck, trying to discreetly stand protectively. “guys back off a little, its fine,” buck said, pulling maddie and t.k. with him to the couch, sitting in between them. “so, hows everyone been?” 

“what... what do you mean buck?” hen asked, “what do you mean howve you guys been!?” hen asked again, not believing her own ears. “yes you guys hurt me, i wont ever forget it, but that doesnt mean ill treat you guys the way you did me.” buck stated, looking at hen. 

“chris has been asking for you every night,” eddit said, sighing and tubbing his eyes. “i figured he would,” buck frowned, “do you want to go somewhere else and talk eds?” 

eddie nodded and followed buck out and into another room, “hows chris been? how have you been?” buck asked him, “chris is destroyed that you left, but that kid understands things so much more than we give him credit for,” 

buck nodded his head and looked at eddie. “it’s going to take time to fix things, but im willing to try if you are.” 

eddie smiled, “we’ll take all the time in the world.”


End file.
